Stampede ECS
The Stampede ECS-25 (known as the Blazing Burst ECS-25 in Japan) is an automatic Nerf blaster. It was released on September 9, 2010 under the N-Strike series. Powered by six "D" batteries, it is the second blaster in the series to feature automatic firing and is an powerful all-around tool. General Characteristics With an motorized direct plunger system, the Stampede ECS is one of two heavy automatic blasters in existence (the other being the Vulcan EBF-25). Not as bulky than a Vulcan and being less than 2 1/2 feet long, it is great for heavy offensive attacks and also excels in defense thanks to rapid firing and quick reload times. The 6 "D" batteries carry enough power to last for thousands of shots and ensure that power won't be lost in the middle of a battle. Visual Appearance The Stampede features the standard N-Strike yellow, black, and orange color scheme and was also released in the Sonic Series style, a transparent neon green main body (similiar the clear series). The main body is composed of a long rectangular barrel body and a large, triangular grip with various decals studding its surface. Rails and Connections Six tactical rails are built into the frame, the most of any current Nerf blaster. One central mount the carrying handle/built-in iron sights, another on top of the barrel, two beneath the barrel, and two short rails for mounting on the sides of the front body. The latter two are blocked when the blast shield is attached to the the top barrel mount. Two small rings are built-in for clipping a sling included in the package. Prevention and Release Systems Like most blasters, the jam door is located on top of the Stampede under the carry handle. Because the blaster does not have a priming mechanism, it does not have a lock and can be opened at any time the it is not firing. Opening the jam door prevents firing even when the switch is turned on. Clip release buttons are located next to the trigger, on either side of the blaster. The power toggle is on the left side of the trigger. Firing mechanism The Stampede is fully automatic, but is also capable of single fire. The Stampede features a motorized direct plunger system, giving it a unique priming and firing style. Its internals push forward first. In doing so, the streamline dart to be fired is pushed into the breach, and the blaster is primed simultaneously. The piston is then released to fire the dart. A return spring (the visible black spring) resets the firing mechanism, letting a new dart rise up the clip. It does not have manual firing capability, as the blaster is powered solely by a motorized system. Darts that are not loaded properly will become damaged by the brute force of the ramming device due to its inablity to stop in the middle of a firing cycle. Consistent misuse will result in torn pieces of foam that can be only removed through full disassembly of the blaster and reduced accuracy. Weight Distribution Issues The Stampede ECS is one of the heaviest Nerf blasters due to 6D batteries that power the firing mechanism. Alkaline cells can weigh as much as 6 ounces (about 2 1/3 pounds), comprising a third of the device's total weight (7 Pounds). This makes it unstable as the rear is heavier than the front, making it hard for younger people to hold the blaster. Development and Release The Stampede ECS was originally concieved as the Stampede ECS-50, which would have featured a fifty dart drum. Development reached physical prototypes, but it was found that the rotary spring which pushes the ammunition into the firing chamber was not capable of loading the next dart fast enough before the firing chamber closed yet again. Therefore, a countermeasure was reached by designing an extended straight-type clip which holds 18 darts instead of the standard 6. It succeeded, but at the cost of the clip being so long that the blaster could not elevate more than 20 degrees in bipod mode. In marketing the blaster's name has been changed from Stampede ECS-18 to the final designation of Stampede ECS. Despite the blaster being packaged with clips instead, many websites and shelf labels still refer to it as the Stampede ECS-50. The Stampede was the major flagship release from Nerf in 2010. Alongside was the release of four clear series (four older models encased in clear plastic) which displayed the internal mechanisms of the blasters openly. Gallery Box Art.jpg|Box art. Full Pack.jpg|The blaster along with the included darts and clips. Nerf Model.jpg|Computer-generated model holding the blaster. Related Items Barricade RV-10 Category:Blasters Category:N-Strike